Naughty Girl
by Harri83
Summary: Gene and Alex having a little kinky fun! Really, really, really PWP no story here! First chapter more 'T' rated but the smut is definitely coming!
1. Chapter 1

First of all for those who are wildly curious I WILL be finishing 'Modern Girl' at some point, hopefully soon as my muse appears to be returning, but for now I was challenged to write this and my mind has taken off with it.

There's no smut in this chapter I'm afraid but there will be very very soon so it's going straight in the 'M' section.

A warning – it's going to get kinky. If you don't like that then please just don't read, click on by and read something you'll enjoy.

Title: Naughty Girl

Author: Harri

Pairing: Gene /Alex

Rating : NC-17/18/Mature (it's rude ok – pick your own rating)

Summary: Alex has been a naughty girl but what will Gene do about it?

"For the last time woman, no! I've told you Gene Hunt doesn't play sodding nancy role play games."

Alex winced as she looked round Luigi's making sure no-one had heard him before rolling her eyes in exasperation. What was it with him? Everything came down to how much of a 'poof' he might look. If not for the fact that they'd spent the last three months vigorously shagging one another to kingdom come she'd be seriously questioning his sexuality; after all, they did say there was usually a reason people were outwardly so homophobic. Taking in the look of extreme annoyance on her D.C.I.'s face Alex decided not to share that train of thought with him.

She just wished he'd lighten up a bit. What was wrong with having a little fun?

"I don't understand where this bloody crazy idea has come from anyway." He continued in a quieter but still huffy tone. "I know for a fact that you have been getting more than an adequate seeing to from me Bolls. 'Oh Gene, faster, harder that's it! More Gene more!'" He mimicked. "No-one Bollinger knickers, is _that_ good an actress."

"I'm not complaining, Gene..."

"Should ruddy well hope not."

Alex scowled at him before continuing. "It's just that I _know_ you'd be good at it and I _know_ we'd both get so much out of it. Just think about it. Me completely under your control; yours to do whatever you'd like with; you get to decide whether I receive pleasure or maybe even a little bit of pain..."

She watched his eyes darken as she spoke. The idea aroused him. She could see it but he was almost as stubborn as she was.

"Sounds like pervy talk to me Bolls. I am not a pervert!"

"Neither am I!" Alex was affronted. "Jesus Christ Gene, I'm just talking about a little fun. A little literal slap and tickle, just with a few more rules. But thanks for making me feel like a freak, thanks a lot."

"Alex," Gene sighed. Now he'd managed to bleeding well upset her! Nice one Gene, just lovely. He could see how genuinely hurt she was by his words and he could have kicked himself for it. Why the hell didn't he ever think before he bloody well spoke?

"I don't think you're a perv. I don't think you're a freak. I think you are an amazing, beautiful woman, a hell of a copper and frankly the best shag I've ever had. I just don't understand why that isn't enough for you. Why you need this stuff. I'm a straight-forward man Bolly, I don't do clever, not in life and certainly not in the bedroom, there are some things that shouldn't have to be planned."

Alex looked away. Was it worth the argument? Probably not. She really couldn't complain about anything in the bedroom department. She wanted to tell him he was selling himself short, that he did clever every day of his life and he could certainly do it in the bedroom but the words stuck in her throat. He was obviously very uncomfortable with the idea, it wasn't fair of her to try to change him. She either wanted him or she didn't. She hated the thought of being one of those women who constantly tried to change the man they were with.

"Ok. " She said, locking her gaze onto his. "I won't bring it up again... I do think it's a shame though."

Gene heaved a sigh of relief, she seemed to have given up, for the time being at least. "Right. Your thoughts are noted Bolly now can we please get some sodding drinking done?"

Giving it up as a bad job Alex clinked her glass against his and settled herself in for another night of sparring with him and the team before the inevitable stumble upstairs for some, admittedly hot sex and not enough sleep. In a way he was right, there really wasn't a single thing wrong with what they got up to in the bedroom.

Gene couldn't quite believe that she'd let the whole matter go so easily but when almost a week had gone by and there had been no more mention, he finally relaxed about the whole thing. With the relaxation came unexpected contemplation. What was he so afraid of? He was the Manc Lion after all. He wielded power all day, every day. Of course Alex was the one who challenged that power the most. The one who refused to do as she was told when she was certain he should listen to her. She gave him more back chat than the rest of the team put together. Sometimes he wondered how she dared. None of the others would even attempt the level of insubordination she sometimes reached. Of course, a lot of the time she was right and when that happened, he found himself with the conflicting emotions of being incredibly proud of her yet utterly infuriated at the same time. The constant sparring was what made their 'relationship' work he reckoned. They had the most fun together when they'd had a particularly 'challenging' day at work.

So, what was he so afraid of? He had no trouble taking the lead when they were together but he loved it when she did too. He put it back out of his mind, and got on with the business of bullying and cajoling his team into actually getting some results.

**Two weeks later**

"Drake!" At the furious yell of their boss the whole of C.I.D. managed to simultaneously keep their heads down to a couple of inches above their desk but also stare at Alex. Most of them felt the utmost sympathy for her, some were smirking to themselves in a very self satisfied way. "Drake! Get your bloody bony arse in here NOW!"

With a feigned air of nonchalance she strode past a smirking Ray and made her way to Gene's office. Taking a deep breath she opened the door; knowing exactly what this was about she immediately began to explain the reason she had taken his car without asking, thinking it was best to get in there before he could start.

"Guv, it really was a matter of some urgenc..."

"Shut your bloody trap! Drake. I don't want excuses I don't want to hear anything from you except the most grovelling apology ever heard in the whole of human history. Do you know what that little scrote did in the back of my car?"

Damn! She'd hoped that the uniformed officer who had accompanied her and the suspect back to the station would keep that one to himself, too late she realised he was Ray's mate. Ray wouldn't have hesitated to run to the Guv telling tales. When would she remember this was an all boys club?

"Guv, if you could just listen for..."

She was interrupted simultaneously by Gene bellowing her name and Viv striding into the office.

"Sorry to interrupt Guv." Viv said, avoiding eye contact with Alex, evidently he'd been able to hear the wind up to the bollocking she was about to get all the way along at his reception desk. "Robbery in progress Hart's Lane post office. Men armed with shotguns."

Gene grabbed his coat shooting Alex a death glare. "Don't think that's you saved by the bloody armed robbery Bolls. Get your backside in my car, so I can tell you on the drive there exactly how deep in the shit you are. Cos if this blag is the same M.O. as the others the little shit you saw fit to steal my car to arrest isn't even involved. How could he be eh? Detective Inspector? When he's in the cells recovering from throwing up all over my bloody backseat?"

Alex closed her eyes briefly, not being able to believe her bad luck. She had been so sure that 'Little Billy Jackson' small time thief, big time alcoholic, had been at the centre of the outbreak of armed robberies that had been taking place. Like a condemned man on his way to the gallows she grabbed her coat and followed her boss as slowly as she dared.

**That night in Luigi's**

She'd finally gotten sick of it. She'd apologised, she'd reasoned with him, she'd laid out her reasons for still being convinced her arrest was the right move and still he was giving her earache. They hadn't caught the robbers which had certainly done nothing to improve his mood but she was convinced the 'scrote' they had in custody was at the centre of it. He was still mad at her and she no longer cared. He wouldn't listen and he hadn't even acknowledged the fact that she'd scrubbed the interior of his car until there was not a trace of even a hint of an odour or stain. Screw him, she decided. He was so infuriatingly stubborn.

"I take it you won't be staying tonight." She snapped at him when they happened to meet at the bar after avoiding each other all night. Gene was in no doubt that this was a statement and not in any way a question.

"Didn't bloody want to anyway." He grunted. "Think we've both about had our fill today eh? Seeing as how you still can't bloody admit you were wrong or follow orders. Maybe I'll see if that new waitress of Luigi's is finishing early."

He didn't know why he said it and he regretted it the moment he had. For a fraction of a second she looked hurt then something else lit her eyes from within.

"Whatever, Gene." She breathed in his ear, moving closer to him, pressing her body up against his, her perfume invading his senses. "We both know exactly who you want and some little girl is never going to match up. I, on the other hand may well find myself a suitable specimen of masculinity in here tonight."

He pulled back and just caught her wink as she sauntered off to the ladies with a decidedly pronounced sway to her hips. The wink confused him. Was she playing with him? Why the hell had he opened his gob about the waitress? He didn't even fancy her! Truth be told, since Alex had arrived on the scene he hadn't fancied anyone but her. True she annoyed the bloody life out of him most of the time, like today, but she was the only one in his fantasies.

He spent the rest of the evening sitting alone in the corner of the restaurant watching as Alex managed to seat herself next to every bloke in C.I.D. turning on the charm and batting her eyelashes at every last one of them. He was jealous as hell but he decided he'd let her play her game, have her fun. They'd be having a bloody discussion about this in the morning though.

He managed to keep himself detached for the whole evening; that is, until she sat herself down on the seat next to Ray, exaggerating her drunkenness and sliding her chair so close she might as well have been sitting on his knee. She chatted animatedly with him and was evidently giving it the full charm offensive and plenty of flattery because Raymondo seemed to be eating out of her hand. He knew none of the others would dare make a pass but Ray with a few drinks in him would not think twice. He seethed quietly to himself as he watched Ray tentatively place a hand on Alex's knee. Giggling like a bleeding schoolgirl she covered his hand with her own and squeezed it.

Gene shot out of his seat just as Alex excused herself to go to the ladies and he followed her, so close behind her that the rest of the team could not really be in any doubt as to what was going on.

Sensing he was right behind her Alex rounded the corner to the toilets and stopped dead turning to face him with a sickly sweet smile. "Something I can do for you? _Guv_?" she asked innocently.

"You can wipe that bloody smile off your face for a start." He hissed at her, not sure where the presence of mind had come from to keep his voice down.

"Why wouldn't I be smiling? I'm having a very nice evening." She countered, still smiling but backing up as he moved towards her.

"You're bloody trying to wind me up is what you're doing. It stops now Bolly." He threatened.

"Oh so suddenly we're exclusive again are we?" she said still challenging as her back hit the wall and he hemmed her in with an arm either side of her head.

"We were never anything but and you know it you ruddy little tease." He said, low and breathy, as he took in her determined face, chin jutting out in defiance. "And you've spent all night getting me riled up on purpose. Not to mention your behaviour at work today. Well guess what sweetheart? You're about to get your wish."

Alex looked momentarily confused. What wish? Had he actually lost the plot, had she pushed it too far?

"Wha...unnggff" He silenced her with a kiss of such ferocity that she almost immediately felt light headed. She kissed him back with a passion and urgency that welled up inside her like a geyser the second his lips made contact. Her hands came up to tangle in his hair.

Without breaking the kiss he grabbed her wrists and pinned them up above her head, chuckling into the kiss when she attempted to struggle against his hold.

"All that stuff you wanted to try Bolls? Slap and tickle, emphasis on the slap? You're about to get your way. Let's just call your flat mine for tonight shall we, because I'm going to be in control of everything else. I'd start thinking of a safe word if I was you Bollykecks."

He leaned back to look at her face properly, her jaw had gone slack and her eyes were almost black with arousal. With another slight chuckle, one which belied such evil intent it made Alex shiver, he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"You're a naughty girl," he breathed in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is part two. I wasn't entirely sure about it but I'm posting anyway – and part three is well under way so hopefully not such a wait next time. It's still kinky – if kinky ain't your thing then feel free to not read.

"You're a naughty girl," he breathed, the faintest edge of menace to his voice, "go to my room."

Alex thought her legs were going to collapse. A huge part of her attraction to him was the pure authority he exuded without even trying and she found that she was actually struck dumb now that it was being directed, in a sexual way, right at her. A tiny part of her brain protested that it should NOT turn her on to be told she was a naughty girl. A much larger part told it in no uncertain terms to shut up. Who cared if he was talking about her own flat like he owned it? She'd go anywhere he told her to if he used that tone of voice on her again.

"I don't see you moving D.I. Drake." He rumbled threateningly.

Still unable to form a sentence Alex looked helplessly up at where he held her arms still captive above her head.

"What am I thinking?" he said, chuckling as he released her, evidently he'd been somewhat carried along with the whole scenario too. Before she'd even had time to move he went on, "Well? What are you bloody waiting for? Christmas?"

With a pounding heart and decidedly unsteady legs Alex moved to the stairs that led up to her flat, very aware of Gene right behind her. He may have protested he didn't know how to play games like this but he instinctively seemed to know that staying very close to her would distract her and keep her from over thinking things as she concentrated on controlling herself.

She paused for a moment on the first landing, to take a steadying breath and prepare herself for what might be about to come when they got upstairs but Gene was not happy with this.

"Get up them bloody stairs Lady B." He growled, making her yelp and immediately begin climbing again. "You're in enough trouble without pissing me off more." Gene found he was rather enjoying this. Gone was her arguing back along with the inferiority he always secretly felt a tiny bit of, even though he out ranked her. For once, she was concentrating on doing nothing but what she was told to.

The annoying part of Alex's brain was attempting to make itself heard again, protesting that it just wasn't rational to feel this aroused over being treated like a naughty schoolgirl by her D.C.I. but yet again Alex mentally shushed herself. She would never stand for this at work, she would never stand for it becoming the status quo of a relationship, but every now and then it was a liberating feeling to hand control completely to someone else and she intended to enjoy it. She trusted him, she knew he'd never push it too far and she fought so hard to stay in control throughout her day-to-day life that she really, really needed this.

"Keep moving, Alex," he goaded her, "I told you, you're a naughty girl and I know just how to deal with a naughty girl."

Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Alex's annoying brain section yelled. Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! The rest of it shouted back. What would he do? Would he tie her up? Make her do something embarrassing? Make her get on her knees and suck him off (not much of a punishment really but it was all in how he ordered her she supposed), her tummy flipped as a final suggestion presented itself, but she had no time to dwell as she'd apparently reached her flat and opened the door without realising it.

Once inside and not quite so shaky on her feet she headed for the bedroom loosening the buttons on her blouse as she went.

"Stop!" she reacted immediately, freezing in place. "Where exactly do you think you're going?"

Assuming it was rhetorical, Alex didn't answer. She turned round and faced him, finding she had to look at the floor, was unable to hold his gaze. Wow, this was having a major effect on her and they hadn't really even started yet! "Sorry."

"Didn't ask for an apology...not yet anyway." He sneered. "I asked where you thought you were going."

"Oh erm..." he expected an answer apparently. "The bedroom?"

"And why the bloody hell would we be going there Drake? You've got a lot of making up to do before I even think about whether you deserve to be shagged. You picked a safe word?"

Alex gulped, this was real, he actually wanted her to have a safe word. If she was honest there was a small part of her which was a little scared but in a delicious way and there was no way she was going to back down in front of him.

"Yeah," she said. For a brief, insane moment she almost gave him 'Raymondo' as her word but immediately realised that she wasn't in fact suicidal. "Pavlov."

He chuckled a little at her choice, always with the psychology!

"Right then. Get your scrawny arse into the living room, pronto." He couldn't help but smile as she passed him, eyeing him warily and went to stand in the middle of the living room.

Walking quickly up to her he grabbed a handful of her hair pulling her head back just enough that it hurt a little and kissed her with the same intense ferocity that he had downstairs. Alex moaned into his mouth when his other hand went around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. Her hands came up and grasped at his shoulders hanging on as if her life depended on it as she kissed him back hungrily.

Suddenly the kiss was stopped by Gene tearing his head away. Taking advantage of Alex's confusion he once again grabbed her wrists, this time pinning them behind her at the small of her back, before returning to the kiss with renewed ardour.

Figuring he'd liked it when she struggled earlier, Alex tried to pull her arms from his grip but found that although his hold was not hard enough to hurt her, there was no possibility whatsoever that she could free herself until he decided it was allowed. The thought set a low heavy throb pulsating between her legs. Her arousal became so all-encompassing she had trouble concentrating on his words when he pulled back and spoke to her.

"Right then, Miss 'I-went-to-a-posh-bollocks-private-school' let's see how clever you really are. You need to learn some lessons and I want to see if you can work out what the first thing is that I'm teaching you."

Alex thought she already had an idea, and it was confirmed when he returned to the kisses that felt like he would devour her, letting go of her hands and grabbing her arse the better to yank her against him. She was left in no doubt as to which part of Gene was enjoying this the most. Deciding to play along she moved her hands to his neck pulling insistently at the back of it, trying to deepen the kiss. Just as he reached to grasp her hands once again she moved her right hand down to his crotch, rubbing him firmly through his trousers.

For a fraction of a second Gene groaned and shifted his hips towards her fondling hand but he quickly caught himself. He needed to stay in control here no matter how much she might provoke him, which to be honest she could do just by looking in his direction half the time.

The hand Alex still had behind his neck was grabbed and returned to the small of her back and the one currently caressing him oh so delightfully was unceremoniously slapped away. Alex gasped at the sudden sharp contact but grinned as Gene quickly brought the hand back to meet it's partner, glowering down at her evident amusement.

"Caught on to the first lesson have we?" he said, stern face firmly in place.

"Erm... well, considering you didn't like that, I'm wondering if the first lesson is that you're actually a little bit gay." Alex joked, her tummy secretly flipping over as she wondered what reaction this would get.

Transferring both wrists to one hand Gene reached down and pinched her hard on the bottom.

Alex yelped , her hips shooting forward towards him, her grin changed to a look of mingled arousal and consternation.

"Wrong answer, Bollykecks. Try again, I dare you."

Deciding to forego another painful pinch Alex decided to play ball. "You're trying to teach me not to touch unless you say so." There was more than a hint of a childish huff to her voice and Gene began to see just how much fun this might be.

"Good girl." He answered. "Very clever. But it doesn't mean I'm finished teaching you a lesson. Now you just remember that rule. It's an important one and you'll find D.I. Drake that as your superior officer I'll have to take severe disciplinary action if you forget it. Understand?"

Alex was having trouble breathing right, she couldn't remember being this excited in, well, possibly ever! Looking up at him through lust-hooded eyes she nodded, quickly followed by a yelp as her backside received yet another nasty pinch.

"Oh yes, and another bloody thing," Gene continued, "you'll do me the courtesy of answering my questions fully and with the due respect. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Alex answered. This time it was the flat of his hand cracking down on her arse making her yelp out "Sir, I mean Guv..."

"Either will do." He said, "Never let it be said Gene Hunt isn't a fair man. Now, if I let go of your hands are you going to be a good girl?"

"Yes Guv." She answered, realising as she did that she would most likely flash back to this little game whenever she addressed him thus at work from now on! Because _that_ wouldn't make her life difficult! Being permanently turned on around the office? No, not difficult at all!

"Right then," He said, releasing her as he spoke. "We have a little problem here. You, have far too many clothes on. Get 'em off, now, Inspector."

When they were together Alex rarely actually undressed herself, they usually tore indiscriminately at one another's clothes until they were naked enough to get on with things. She suddenly felt very self conscious as she began to strip in front of him. She looked up at him through lowered lashes as she unbuttoned her blouse. It was obvious he was enjoying looking at her and she couldn't help but think of the whole thing as a bit of a contest. She was sure she could make him snap out of the calm and controlled persona he was currently displaying and do exactly what she wanted. She just had to play it right.

Gene watched with what he hoped was an impassive look upon his face as the last button was undone and Alex slid one arm slowly down, following the material with her finger, tracing the length of her arm. She was about to do the same with the other when Gene decided a slow strip tease, emphasis on the tease, was _not_ in his plan of action.

"Alright Bolly. You bleedin show off. Didn't ask for a bloody show. Just get 'em off quickly before I become impatient. You've seen me impatient before Alex. Usually with scumbags in the interview room. You don't want me impatient with you now do you?"

Alex shook her head and quickly dropped her blouse to the floor. She froze with her hands about to pop the hooks of her bra when Gene grasped her chin forcing her to look at him.

"What did I tell you about answering me properly?" He asked, his tone deceptively calm and quiet. "Do you want to make me impatient Inspector?"

"No Sir." Alex replied quickly, conscious that any second he might pinch or slap her backside.

"Good. Now get that bloody skirt off before I rip it off you."

Alex did just that and was just about to unhook her stockings from her suspender belt when Gene stopped her.

"Wait." He ordered. "I think that'll do just fine for now."

Alex shivered as he slowly looked her up and down. She still had her knickers, stockings and suspenders and her shoes and Gene had seen her countless times in nothing at all but she realised she'd never felt quite so naked.

The feeling intensified as Gene began to move unhurriedly in a circle around her. He was close enough that she could have extended a finger from where her hands hung by her sides and touched him. The closeness and the fact that he was making sure not to touch her at all made her want to reach out to him and shrink back from him all at the same time. She felt like a piece of meat, a chattel to be appraised indifferently and impersonally.

"Y'know Bolls. Sometimes I think you're so bloody desperate for me that you don't give me a chance to just take time and look at you." He mused, his voice suddenly seeming loud and booming in the silence of the room. "Maybe I'll have to punish you for that too."

As he moved back around to her front a strange thing happened, as if of their own volition Alex's arms came up and crossed over her breasts. She felt suddenly, unaccountably embarrassed to be standing there so bare when he was fully clothed.

"Drop your arms." He demanded, something she couldn't read resounding in his voice.

She found she couldn't. She didn't understand it, it was nothing he hadn't seen before but she couldn't drop them. Certain he was about to get revenge in some way she tried desperately not to turn her head as he moved behind her again.

She jumped when she felt the last thing she'd been expecting. Her hair was brushed from her neck and pressing against her back he kissed slowly from the curve of her shoulder up to the back of her ear leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake and causing Alex to shudder and moan.

At the sound of the moan his kiss turned to a fierce lovebite making her cry out again. Although this time she wasn't sure if it was in lust or pain. Suddenly there didn't seem to be a lot of difference. Her arms had dropped of their own accord almost as soon as he had kissed her .

"Please..." she murmured, barely conscious even of speaking.

"Please?" He scoffed, moving round to stand in front of her again. "Begging so early Bolls? I didn't have that in the plan for a good half an hour or so yet. But then obviously," he moved in closer, dropping his words into her ear as she fought the urge to reach out and grab him, make him kiss her, "I hadn't reckoned on just what a horny little tart you are."

Instinctively Alex opened her mouth to retort, only to find his hand clamped across it immediately.

"Don't bother." He hissed in her ear. "I'll tell you when to start begging. Other than that I don't want to hear you. You talk enough all day. You wanted me in charge? Well, then I'll be the one who gets to decide when you talk and when you shut up for once. So, I'll say it again shall I? You're a desperate, horny little tart Bolls. One who is going to get exactly what is coming to her. Now be a good girl and do as you're told."

With that he removed his hand, trailing it down over her shoulder, down her arm and inwards to her breast. He took her breast in his hand as if testing it's weight and Alex had that delicious feeling of being appraised by him. His thumb brushed over her nipple and it reacted immediately, becoming even harder than it already was. Gene laughed as he gave it a severe tweak and gasping, Alex fought not to bring her hand up to stop him. He saw the twitch of her hand and knew exactly what she'd been about to do.

"Well, done. Obviously you do bloody listen sometimes. Not too happy about the gasping though. I really really hope your pain threshold isn't _that _ low Alex."

Alex's eyes widened, as he was speaking Gene had unbuckled his belt and pulled it out through it's loops. As it came completely free Alex took an involuntary step back and found her hands had moved of their own accord to cover her bum.

Gene caught the movement and his expression changed quickly from amused to thoughtful. "You seem a little jumpy there Bolls, don't worry, the belt is off for a completely different reason."

Alex visibly relaxed though she still eyed the leather strap as he bent it double.

"But that's a nice idea you've given me." He laughed out loud when she jumped again as he snapped the two halves of the belt together before discarding it on the coffee table.

"Now," he said, eyeing her up and down again, almost daring her to try to cover herself. "Back to business eh? You, Lady B, need to apologise for flaunting yourself around all the men in Luigi's tonight. Best start as we mean to go on eh?"

Alex looked at him, her puzzlement clear on her face.

"Get on your knees you dozy mare."


	3. Chapter 3

**My most uhmble apologies for the delay! I got really stuck with this chapter. Largely I think because I was subconsciously trying to downsize the kink. The I spoke to the lovely Gemma and she assured me I should go for it.! If kink ain't your thing then click right on by! Really though if any of you read my old Buffy stuff this is tame by comparison!**

**This one is for Gemma, Ruth and Cath – for the encouragement!**

**Beta'd by me so any mistakes still in there are ALL my fault – again my humblest apologies!**

**Hope you enjoy – please read and review and you never know I might just get Modern Girl finished too!**

"_Get on your knees you dozy mare."_

Alex gawped at Gene. Being ordered to your knees was one thing, and a bloody arousing thing if she was completely honest. However, the casual insult, one which he flung around like a term of endearment in day-to-day life added something slightly different. She realised with shock that it actually turned her on even more. It was demeaning , no question, but it hinted at the tenderness that was always in their relationship. Incongruously, she almost laughed, only one man in the world could make her want to be called a dozy mare!

Whilst the term might bring thoughts of his hidden tenderness to Alex's brain, it was certainly not uppermost in Gene's thoughts. The more they played this way the more he got it. The more he saw how turned on it got her and the more he determined to make this the experience she wanted and needed. Whether she knew she needed and wanted it or not.

"D.I. Drake, this is not the first time you have kept me waiting tonight." Gene growled. Stepping quickly towards her and smirking slightly as she shrank back ever so slightly he placed his lips to her ear, again dropping his voice to a low malevolent hiss "Get on your bloody knees. NOW."

With a whimper and a flood of arousal Alex shakily dropped to her knees, looking up at Gene with an odd mixture of awe and resentment.

"Keep your bloody head down unless I tell you otherwise." He barked shoving her head so she was looking at the floor.

Alex bit her lip, not even sure what emotions she was trying to keep in check. She hadn't actually realised just how strict and ferocious she needed him to be but apparently he had and he was playing it to the hilt! Her stomach turned over as he continued talking in that low dangerous voice of his.

"You think I even want to look at your face right now when you've been such a naughty little Bollykecks?" There it was again, the tone threatened dire consequences for pissing him off further but the use of the nickname kept the familiarity, the sense of how much he cared for her, even if he was decidedly not showing it now. "Keep you bloody eyes on the floor til I tell you different if you know what's good for you."

"I-I'm...s" Alex gulped and before she could finish the sentence he had pulled her head back by the hair, his face an impassive mask dangerously close to her own.

"Shut. It." He said quietly, continuing with one sharp tug to her hair in emphasis. "I've told you. I will _tell_ you when to apologise. All I want you to do now is prove that you can be a good girl and follow orders. Now, I'm going to let your head go and you are going to show me that you can do that without making a sound."

Deciding right there and then to stop any kind of over-thinking or analysing Alex dropped her head obediently as soon as she was released. She was unaccountably pleased to feel a small pat of his hand on her crown in acknowledgement of her following instructions and smiled briefly to herself; he was happy, she was happy, she wasn't delving any deeper than that.

"Much better." He grunted. "Now then, my naughty girl, I think we need to be clear on what's going to happen here. In a minute _you_ will get the chance to show me how sorry you are. If you do a good job I might be persuaded not to punish you _too_ much. If not...well, let's just say I'm not a man who likes to be let down by those officers under him. Which reminds me, you will most definitely finish off this evening under me Bolls. Under me getting a ruddy good seeing to. I know how much you like that but you're going to have to earn it. Now, you can start making up for your terrible whorish behaviour downstairs. Off you go!"

For a second Alex was puzzled, she was pretty sure she wasn't allowed to touch him, she was certain she wasn't allowed to speak and she'd now been told that she must keep her head down. What the hell did he want? Damnit, the man never made things easy!

For his part Gene decided to make things a little more obvious for her; a rustling of a material and a very familiar sound reached her ears before he told her she could look straight ahead. Raising her head a little she was completely unsurprised to find her eyes level with his impressive cock, hard and seeming to strain towards her.

Smiling slightly to herself she kissed the tip softly and then dropped her head again, knowing she was pushing it but with a squirming excited feeling in her stomach at what might happen next.

"Don't mess me about Alex." Gene warned. "Take my dick in your mouth right now and show me how sorry you are for being a bad bad girl."

Well, when he put it like that!

Alex leaned forward and took the head into her mouth, her tongue laving at the underside of it as she pushed her mouth slowly over his impressive length gradually accommodating it's girth as she went. Working as slowly as she could Alex sunk down as far as she could and just as slowly began to draw her mouth back up, sucking hard as she went. A hiss from Gene sent her eyes upward before she had realised what she was doing and she was satisfied to see his head thrown back in utter bliss as she worked him slowly but thoroughly, his hisses and small groans of pleasure spurring her on. She became so lost in the feeling of him sliding in and out of her mouth, of the taste, the throb of him against her tongue that she didn't immediately realise that two things were amiss. One, she'd unconsciously brought her hand up and was using it to follow the path of her mouth up and down him so that his flesh was always surrounded by one or the other. Two, he was looking at her and she was looking at him, he glared down at her and she was a fraction of a second too late in dropping her gaze.

'Oh dear Alex.' She thought to herself. 'Guess you're going to be in more trouble now.' The thought made her want to giggle with nervous excitement. The urge soon passed.

Holding her unceremoniously by the neck Gene pulled himself completely out of her mouth.

"You really are a disobedient little bugger aren't you?" Gene glared down at her, for a second she thought he was going to slap her face with his cock and she honestly wasn't sure if she found the thought hilarious, demeaning in a bad way or arousing. He didn't however, but rummaged in his pocket for the tie he had taken off in Luigi's earlier pulling it out with a smirk as her eyes went wide. Just what exactly was he planning to do with that?

Her question was answered quickly when he ordered her to her feet and turned her away from him. With that seemed like practised ease he pulled both hands behind her back and looped the tie around both her wrists efficiently, tying them tightly together before taking her by the shoulders and turning her around to face him.

Alex kept her eyes on the floor even when Gene raised her chin with his fingers.

"Look at me." He commanded. "I am not very pleased with you at all Drakey. Not bloody pleased at all! Do you want to tell me why that might be?"

"Er...not, not really!" the truth had burst out before she could stop it. Her tongue felt thick and heavy in her mouth and she honestly didn't want to have to explain herself like a schoolgirl called to the head teacher.

"Ow!"

He'd pinched her, hard, on the bottom again.

"Let me rephrase that. You _will_ tell me why I'm not pleased with you D.I. Drake."

"Well, I, ...I accidentally might've...y'know...sort of erm used my hands..." She trailed off her eyes dropping again under his baleful stare.

"Jesus Christ woman. Have you heard yourself?" He sneered. "You sound like a stuttering kid. We're not playing kids games here Alex. If I tell you not to do something I expect you not to do it. As you've just found out one too many sneaky little hands and now you don't have the use of them at all. I don't think you're taking me seriously at all. I think you think that I'm all talk. Shall we find out eh?"

"Yes guv – I'm s.."

He grabbed her by the arm squeezing just hard enough to hurt a little. "You speak out of turn one more time Bolly and I swear I will gag you. And if I have to gag you I'm going to be a mite pissed off cos I'm looking forward to hearing you scream in a little bit."

Alex eyes rolled back and not for the first time she thought her knees might give way at the images his words created in her head. She stifled a whimper and took a deep shaky breath in trying to control her body's reactions to being so completely dominated by this man.

"Now, we can't let your behaviour go unpunished can we?" he said.

Alex immediately began to drop to her knees again to finish what she had started but was pulled back up none to gently by the arm and dragged over to the sofa where Gene sat down.

"Now you can get on your knees." He grinned up at her. Alex moved to his front expecting him to part his knees so she could settle to her task between them but he did not. In fact he turned ever so slightly to the left so that he was sitting at a slight angle on the edge of the couch.

"Right here." He said pointing to the spot to his right on the floor next to the sofa. Smiling in an entirely uncomforting way as Alex took her place.

"Bolly, Bolly, Bolly." He sighed toying with a lock of her hair as he spoke. "What am I going to do with you?"

Alex had a few suggestions right about now and none of them involved all this talking he seemed to have picked up a liking for! Thankfully she had sense enough to keep them to herself.

"Look at me." He barked suddenly, snapping Alex's head up, her eyes meeting his, she was sure that he could tell what she'd been thinking. "What would you suggest I do with naughty little D.I. who speaks when she shouldn't, can't follow orders and flaunts herself about my team like a ruddy tart? How am I going to teach you a lesson and make sure you know who's in charge round here?"

Alex gulped. She had an idea whatever he was planning was not going to go well for her.

"Well Alex? What are your thoughts eh? What normally happens to naughty girls to teach them the error of their ways?" She suddenly realised that his hand was tapping softly against his thigh right in front of her. A voice that she didn't even realise was hers reached her ears.

"Erm... I think sometimes they might...erm... might get spanked." The last word was whispered, forced out past the lump in her throat so as to be barely audible in the silence of the room. For a second he almost made her repeat it but looking at her flushed, embarrassed face and seeing her squirm as she tried to alleviate the ache between her legs he took pity. Leaning down he grinned into her face.

"That. " He said jovially, "Is the most sensible thing I've ever heard you say Bolly. Right then. Let's do it shall we, get over."

Alex's jaw dropped as he patted invitingly at his lap, positioned perfectly she realised so that she could lie across it and have her upper body supported by the sofa and her bottom positioned as the perfect target right over his lap. Surely he couldn't be serious? To be honest she wasn't sure quite what she had envisioned when she'd put forward her suggestion but it certainly wasn't anything as humiliating as being taken over his knee. She supposed she hadn't really thought he would do it.

"Are you going to sit there catching flies all bloody night or are you going to get your arse over my knee?" Gene questioned, giving her maybe a fraction of a second more before he reached forward and pulled her into position. Alex couldn't help the small shriek which escaped her, and there was even less help for the yelp she let out as he ripped off her knickers and his open palm cracked flat against her upturned backside.

"Detective Inspector Alexandra Drake. Don't be such a frigging girl!" he admonished making Alex grin in spite of herself. "Right. First we teach you who's in charge and who's the horny little tart round here; then we get to the punishment."

Alex tensed her muscles as she felt his hand leave the buttock where it had lain since that first smack; screwing her eyes up she waited for what she was sure would be a hail of blows. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. Would he let her up if she promised to suck him off properly?

His hand popped off her behind with just enough force to leave a warm tingling spot in it's wake and in her surprise Alex almost forgot not to talk. That had barely hurt at all! She wasn't sure if she was pleased or disappointed. She hadn't long to think it over as Gene began a steady rhythm of smacks, all about the same intensity as the last leaving her bottom warm and tingling all over as each time his hand fell in a new place. It seemed to go on for a long time and Alex began to realise that she really rather desperately needed to gain some friction in her most private place or she really might go mad. The snap of his hand on her flesh and the tingle it left behind heightened her arousal with every stroke.

As if reading her mind Gene's free hand squeezed itself awkwardly between their bodies and slid between her slippery folds, at once latching onto and caressing her clit.

"Ohhhhmmmhpph" Alex bit her lip to keep in the moan that had sprung from her mouth; there was no way she wanted him to stop what he was doing with either hand just now.

"It's ok Bols," he chuckled. "For the moment I'm not so concerned about what's coming out of your mouth. I know how much you like it when I play with you," he leaned down and whispered to her "when I slide my fingers up and down and in and out of you. I want to hear you. I want you to prove to me and to yourself what a desperate wanton little tart you are."

"Ohhhh God!" Alex groaned.

Gene kept up the movement of both hands, perfectly in time with one another stroking her folds between smacks and pressing hard on her clit every time he landed his perfectly measured blows.

"Oh God Gene. Pleasseee!" Alex begged, mindless with need.

"Please what?" He taunted. "Please stop spanking you? Please stop playing with you? Please spank you harder?"

"OoHH God. Anything, anything!" Alex gasped as another smack was accompanied by the delicious pressure on her nub. "Please I need ...I need..."

"You need what Alex?"

"I need to cum. Pleaseee! Make me cum please please please!" She was panting hard now as he kept up his delicious torture.

"And how are you going to cum Alex?" he questioned, stilling both hands for now. "Your hands are tied. You're face down over my lap. How exactly are you going to cum?"

"You." She panted. "I need you to make me. Need you. Your hands...your cock...please!"

"So..." He said, leaving an agonising pause before he finished the sentence. "Who would you say is in charge around here Bols?"

"You!" It took all her effort not to scream it at him, how could he leave her like this? It was so cruel. "You're in charge. You're in control!"

"And what does that make you?" he questioned smugly.

Alex wanted to die. She knew what she had to say but she also knew that he was going to enjoy it immensely; would probably never let her forget it. A gasp was wrung from her as his finger passed back and forth over her clit.

"A horny little tart." She breathed feeling her face burn crimson at the ignominy. "I don't care. I am. Just please let me cum!" She was almost sobbing.

"Glad you finally know your place." Gene crowed. "Now, I did say once we had that sorted we'd move onto the punishment didn't I?"

"What?" through her lust filled haze Alex wasn't certain she'd heard him right.

"Don't be soft Bolly." He rumbled. "You didn't really think those little love pats were the punishment did you? Do you know me at all luv?"

Alex was beginning to wonder if she actually did!

Suddenly all of her breath whooshed out of her as Gene drew his hand back and cracked her smartly across the buttocks with what was definitely NOT a love pat. Still making sure to continue the game he had started, he rubbed hard at her clit as the blow landed. Not giving her a chance to recover he began to shower her cheeks alternately with harsh stinging blows, again never striking the same place twice and again always a accompanying a blow with a hard rub to her nub.

Alex lay panting barely able to draw breath between each blow and when his hand cracked smartly across the area where her buttocks joined her leg she squealed out at the sting.

"Oh dear." Gene stopped all of a sudden. "I almost forgot. No more noise Bollykecks. Show me how good you can be by keeping quiet."

Alex was desperate. There was no way she could keep quiet if he kept this up.

"I...I don't know if I can!" She wailed unthinking.

"Oh you will Bolly, you will because I guarantee you will not like the consequences if you don't. And how many bloody times? When I tell you to shut your trap bloody well shut it woman."

The last three words were accompanied by smacks that landed in that same delicate crease with such ferocity that Alex had to bury her face in the sofa and bite down to stop from crying out. Then Gene did a curious thing. He stopped smacking and rubbed gently over what she was sure must now be her very red arse, moving both hands in tandem and shushing and lulling her into a blissful state. The slow movements of both hands soothed her and she felt herself tumbling slowly toward what promised to be a languid yet powerful release.

As quickly as they had changed from blows to sensuous rubbing his hands once again took up a new motion. This time it was a round of thunderous blows, peppering her backside and thighs so hard and fast and unexpectedly that Alex had cried out, groaned and whimpered before ever she realised what was happening. Gene seemed not to notice as he set about determinedly tanning her backside and Alex became aware that even though the hand between her legs had stopped moving she still felt a powerful pulse through her sex whenever his hand struck her arse. Evidently Gene had taken note of her use of Pavlov as her safe word and done a little conditioning of his own. Making her body associate the pain increasingly with pleasure; he'd made sure that had she not gotten sexual satisfaction from spanking before she certainly would now. He was going at it so swiftly now that Alex wasn't even feeling the blows, just an overall heat and arousal in that whole area and she knew she was getting close again.

Just as she thought she must fall right over the edge he stopped. Gene removed his hand from between her legs and she found it suddenly beside her mouth.

"Taste it." He murmured. "Taste what I do to you. Taste the state your kinky little games get you into yer little perv."

Without any conscious thought Alex took his fingers in her mouth and sucked hard at the copious evidence of her own arousal. Turning her head as far as she could to look at him she sucked his fingers moving her tongue along and around and against them as she would his cock. He grinned at her and lifted his hand for one final stinging blow.

Having been so busy looking into his eyes Alex wasn't ready for it and when it landed her instinct took over and she bit down on his fingers as she yelled with the sting.

"Fuck me!" Gene yelled. "Alex let go! Get your bloody gnashers out of me fingers you mare!"

Startled Alex did just that seconds before she was unceremoniously dumped off his knee as he jumped up walking around waving his injured fingers. Under any other circumstances it would be funny but she didn't think Gene was going to see it the way. She knew things had just stepped up a notch and so she reluctantly arranged herself low on her knees, eyes to the floor. Waiting silently for the few minutes it took Gene to calm down and realise he wasn't actually bleeding to death.

"Right!" he said towering over her "That's how you want to play is it Bols? Not rough enough for yer was it?"

Alex heart sank. He didn't want her to talk so she couldn't tell him he was wrong. Even if she had done so he'd never have believed her, she hadn't said her safe word and this was moving on a different current now. But she also felt utterly wretched for having hurt him and also as if she would do anything to make it right. She'd read about this phenomena in her psychology studies. Some people who played much more serious games than this called it 'sub-space'. Who would've guessed she'd ever find herself in it!

She shook her head a tiny fraction, trying to convey her regret and her disagreement without making the situation more serious but luckily for her Gene had already moved over to the coffee table and didn't see the movement.

"Ok. You want to play like the big boys Bols, here we go." He was back in front of her and suddenly the end of his belt came into view. "Don't think I didn't notice you breaking my rules back there. Right before you tried to break my bloody fingers. If you wanted real punishment you only had to ask. "

He squatted down in front of her and took her chin roughly in his hand, jerking her head up to look into his intense blue gaze.

"Now, I'm going to take this belt, and I'm going to tan your arse with it and you, Alex are not going to make a bloody sound, do you understand me?"

"Ye-yes Guv." Alex swallowed hard.

"Tell me why I'm about to belt you good and proper." He said menacingly his eyes searching her face for signs that this was too distressing for her, too far. "Tell me what you are Alexandra Drake."

"I- I'm a naughty girl. Sir." Alex didn't know if she was going to cum on the spot or cry. No other man could ever have made her say that.

"At least we agree on one thing." He grunted. In no time Alex found herself kneeling in front of the sofa, her upper body resting on it as Gene stood to her side. He dragged the cool leather of the belt across her flaming cheeks making goosebumps rise all over her body. Slowly and deliberately he teased her with the feel of it on her arse and back before bringing it to dangle before her face.

"Kiss it." He ordered. "Show me you want it, want to be a good girl and you'll get what you've been begging for all night as soon as we're done with this."

Disbelievingly Alex lifted her lips to the leather and kissed it slowly, letting her tongue linger on it for a fraction of a second making Gene gasp at the sheer sensuality of the movement. He couldn't believe he actually had Alex Drake bound and kneeling before him, arse afire and kissing the belt he was about to wallop her with. If he'd been a different man this would definitely have been a story to tell at the next lads night out!

"Ten." He said, and to Alex's surprise he undid the binding of his tie at her hands. "But if you move, or make a sound or try to put your hands back you'll get extra. I want to see you control yourself, for me. Oh and Alex." He whispered "No touching yourself either!"

With that he let fly the first stroke. Alex jerked and sucked air in sharply through her teeth but even this burning band of fire across her cheeks caused the now expected throb in her sex. She briefly wondered if it was possible to come from being spanked then her mind went blank as the next four hit in quick succession. Evidently Gene wanted this over with. Well, she'd do as she'd been asked; she wouldn't move or put her hands back no matter how much she wanted to and God she wanted to as every blow felt like a red hot poker on her skin.

Gene knew he couldn't take much more. Her reddened bottom quivered between blows and he could tell that her head was buried so she wouldn't cry out but she was taking it all for him and he just wanted to get to rewarding her now.

The ten were up quickly and Alex lay limp across sofa, Gene panting slightly as he ripped the rest of his clothes off.

He turned her over so that her back was on the sofa, her backside hanging off, somehow he didn't think she'd be wanting it in contact with anything just now. Alex looked up at him with bleary eyes.

"Permission to speak?" she asked and Gene grinned and nodded at her.

"Fuck me." She demanded. " Now."

Gene chortled yet still wasn't quite ready to completely give up the game. When her hands made a grab to pull him to her he secured them once again over her head with one of his own.

"A-ahah Bols. No hands remember!" he chided, ending on a groan as he moved between her thighs and sank home into her slippery depths. Even though he felt he was in heaven he had the presence of mind to stake his territory. His free hand snaked down and underneath to grab roughly at her abraded bum causing Alex to jerk and clench around him. "Still in charge." He muttered into her ear.

Alex was about to venture her opinion on his manliness seeing as he was now sunk to the hilt but unmoving, a beatific smile on his face when she was suddenly robbed of the power of speech as Gene moved his hand to her clit at the same time that he began to thrust hard and fast into her. Pushing her knees up to her chest he began to pump fast and hard, each thrust slamming him into her sore bum and thighs.

As had become the theme for the night every thrust with it's small accompanying pain caused a throb inside her which was met by Gene stroking at her clit.

"Oh God Gene." She murmured. " Please, Gene, faster, harder God give it to me Gene! Pleeeassse"

"I can't go any bloody harder." He grunted. "Or faster. Bloody hell! Shit Bolly do that again please. Squeeze me! Oh God!"

Gene panted leaning his weight on her wrists and her legs, her knees up by her ears as he redoubled his efforts pounding into her so hard that had he had a coherent thought he might have been afraid he was going to hurt her.

"Is that what you want?" He demanded. "Is it my cock you want Bols? Eh? Been asking for it all bloody night haven't you? Eh? Pretending you wanted Ray. He couldn't do this to you could he? He couldn't have you whimpering and moaning and crying his name. Begging for more."

"No God no! Never!" Alex panted. "Please please keep going don't stop please don't."

"Not bloody likely." Gene grunted, beginning to sweat from the effort . "Going to make you bloody scream you little tart. Gonna make you scream my bloody name so everyone knows whose cock is fucking you. And you love it don't you? Love it when I fuck your brains out. Loved it when I put you over my knee, put you in your place. You need a bloody real man don't yer Bols?"

"Yessssss ohh God yess Gene I'm...I'm..."

"Yer mine Bols! You don't go anywhere else for this do you hear me? Don't ever let me see you letting them put their filthy hands on you again."

"Noooooo I promise! OOOOHHH FUUUCKKKKK!""

"Mine!" He stated emphatically as Alex came hard her inner walls clenching and throbbing around him as her hips bucked up toward him pushing against him, dragging him deeper as his own climax rose and exploded inside her.

He collapsed on top of her, still inside of her and unheeding of the fact that he was squashing her in a very uncomfortable position. For herself Alex was too blissed out to notice it at first too. However, as she started to come down from the cloud of satiated lust she was floating around on she became intensely aware of where his body touched her bottom. Hissing she pushed at his shoulders.

"Owww. Oow Gene bloody get off!" she grumped. "Gene!"

"Oh sorry Bols!" he withdrew from her and moved to the side not looking even slightly sorry and Alex had the urge to slap the smug grin off his face. Turning on her side she tried to look over her shoulder to see the damage to her derriere. There were some pretty livid streaks there that she was pretty sure were from his belt and would bruise by the morning. Tentatively she ran her finger along one, sucking in a breath at the tenderness. She wasn't in the least bit angry at all which was a surprise to her. Then again she couldn't be really she'd asked to play the game and she hadn't said her safeword.

In fact when it came down to it she'd loved every second.

"Well didn't you turn out to be quite the little Marquis de Sade?" She said shifting her gaze from her bottom to Gene's face beside her on the couch.

"Speak English Bols!" Gene grunted.

"Never mind." She sighed pillowing her head on her arm and closing her eyes.

"Er Bols?"

"Yes Gene" She didn't open her eyes, she could tell by his tone of voice he was about to say something that made him nervous and she decided to be generous and not make it worse for him.

"All that 'mine' stuff..." he mumbled. Alex grinned. "I didn't, I mean I don't,...I mean I know a person can't _own_ another person..."

"It's fine Gene." Alex opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I know where it came from; it came from seeing me flirt with Ray. I don't think you mean it on any but the most primal basic level and frankly I like you primal and base. So there."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the tip of the nose.

"Let's go to bed." He said standing up and taking her hand. "To sleep yer bloody minx!" he said seeing her raised eyebrows.

"Ok." Alex agreed with a yawn. "Gene?"

"Yes Bols?" he sighed the sigh of the terminally put upon.

"Next time I decide to flirt with Ray remind me to put some books down my pants or something." Alex rubbed her arse ruefully and Gene snorted with laughter as they made their way to bed.

"Wouldn't have saved yer this time and won't in the future." he said. "I can see we're definitely going to have to play this game again Bols. You'd better bleedin well not be planning on flirting with him again either!"

A slap. A yelp. A giggle and the two settled themselves falling asleep quickly in one another's arms.

**THE END**

**Please review – could have a whole kinky series...maybe...**

**Hope you enjoyed your stay in my depraved mind – I know Gene and Alex did!**


End file.
